Live on!
by Sawada Yuki
Summary: Her life changed forever the moment she entered that room, but a war later breaks out because of her. Who's life is lost? Will she survive? Characters change? Betrayal, hatred, sacrifice, death, revenge. Did she cause all of this? A/N: I'm proud of this summary. Better than the first one.
1. A Terrible Nightmare

**CHAPTER 1: A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE**

A/N: Hey everyone, I've never done this before so this is my first fanfic but I have read a lot. I accept criticism and will try to improve based on them. Don't be mad, however, if I seem to have ignored a suggestion. I may have forgotten it or am trying to find a place to fit it in. All thoughts are in bold. Well, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA, sadly.**

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

It all seemed like a normal day. The birds tweeting, the blue sky, green trees, and the sort. I was sitting under a very large tree. Not sure what type of tree it was but it has these really huge leaves. You know, like the types that are bigger than your own palm. A falcon came and perched on the branch right above me. **Wait….a falcon?** The sky suddenly became black and the clouds red. The large tree was now leafless. The falcon was now a crow. "What is going on?" I voiced out but there wasn't anyone there.

Then rain came pouring down, no wait, it wasn't rain at all. **Blood…?** A drop fell onto my face activating my fear of blood. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh" Who knows how long I was sitting there screaming until I finally heard it. "Kan…Mikan, wake up!"

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

**Ugh, why is that baka screaming at 3am?** I woke up at a sudden shrill noise. In my Pjs, I went to that baka's room where I saw her scream her lungs out. "Mikan…..Mikan, wake up!" It took some time before she stopped. **Thank goodness she stopped. What an annoying girl.**

"H-Hotaru? Where am I?" "Your room, baka, where else would you be?" "I had that dream again. It was so scary, and there was blood everywhere and-" "Mikan, that's not even a dream anymore. That's a nightmare and you know it. Just try to sleep for a few more hours then we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Not waiting for an answer, I left her room. My bed was so welcoming the moment I got in. **Finally I can sleep again, but she's had that nightmare for two whole weeks now. I think it's time I dealt with it.**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

**She's right….just a few more hours. **With that I slept once again, only to continue that drea- no, nightmare once again.

The ground was now covered in blood. Trying to compose myself, I looked up, and saw a dark shape coming towards me. Panicked, I tried to stand up, only to find that the dark shape was a boy, about my age. He had crimson eyes and jet raven hair. He was…covered in blood, why was that? "What happened to you?"

"Help…me." **Did I hear that right? **"Sure, but what happened to you?" He was starting to disappear. "Help…..me." And that was it, he was gone

**Natsume's P.O.V**

**Dang it, I had that dream again. Who is that girl I keep seeing when I have that dream? And why would I ask help from her? It's only 4am and I'm already awake. **In the dream,I had just come back from a mission and was making my way back to the academy. It was annoyingly peaceful, when suddenly I got stabbed in the back by a dagger.

I ran, as fast as my legs could take me. I needed help back at the academy but the sky had suddenly gone dark. No one was there. "Aaaahhhhhhh" **Someone's there, I can get help.** In front of me was a petit girl with auburn hair tied to a ponytail with chocolate brown eyes.

"Help…me." **Why did I just ask for help from such a small girl? **"Sure, but what happened to you?" **She agreed to help a stranger?** I was starting to wake up. "Help…..me." And that was it, I had fully woken up and her face stayed fresh in my mind. **I don't even know that girl...why did I dream of her...again? What's so special about her?**

My mind went back to when I met my mom's best friend's daughter. I was 6, so that was ten years back. It was a tea party and she just had to trip.

* * *

A/N: So...how was that? I know it might sound mysterious but that's just how I write. Please review. Like I mentioned before, I'm open to criticism. I'll try to update as fast as possible. Hope you liked it. By the way, the chapters will get longer and longer as we go so don't worry :D

Love,

Yuki. (That was weird)


	2. First day, yet an eventful night

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST DAY, YET AN EVENTFUL NIGHT**

A/N: Hey, I'm back with more and I'm happy I updated sooner than expected. All thoughts are in bold and I hope you enjoy. Anyway, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN GA.**

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Brrrrriiiiiinnnngggg. Surprisingly I actually woke up to my alarm. Maybe it was because today is the first day at my new school. Hotaru and I had moved back to Tokyo to attend the elite school, Gakuen Alice.

In front of us was a huge campus and according to what we heard, there should also be a mini like forest. "Amazing!" My mouth hung wide open. Hotaru hit my head with a huge fan. "Close your mouth, flies could get inside." At that, I abruptly closed my mouth as we headed to the Principal's office. We went through the normal transfer student drill and were introduced by a gay looking teacher called Narumi-sensei. I tuned him out and looked around the class. Boys fell off chairs with hearts in their eyes while girls were green with jealousy. Why they were jealous I do not know, but it's the same thing all the time.

Then there were gasps. Apparently Natsume Hyuuga was my seat mate. I went to my seat and took a better look at him. **Wait...he looks like the guy I saw in the dream. ** "Are you feeling alright now?" "What the heck are you talking about little girl?" "Well, you were covered in blood last night." "I didn't know you existed last night." He then turned away and looked at that gay teacher.

I turn away and pout. **What was I thinking? Obviously he wouldn't know my dream. It was mine after all. **Narumi-sensei dragged me out of my thoughts when he mentioned my name. "Mikan-chan, your partner is the same as your seat mate. He will help you get your books, catch up with notes and show you around, same with Hotaru-chan and Ruka Nogi. Now you all earn a free period." He twirls out of the room and I'm bombarded with questions from the other students. "Are you in a relationship?" "Why did you decide to transfer?" "How many stars do you have?" "Where were you before you came to Tokyo?" "What group are you in?" "Are you an assassin or a-"

I couldn't let the last student finish her sentence. "Wait...Assassin?" A girl who has blue, curly hair looked at me weirdly. "You mean you didn't know? I'm Nonoko by the way." "Where are we then?" "Gakuen Alice, better known as Gakuen Alice for Assassins." I widened my eyes to make me seem extremely shocked. "What?!" The boy called Ruka Nogi looked like THE Prince Charming in every fairy tale with his thick golden locks and with his sea blue eyes, he looked at me. "You really didn't know?" "But you don't even look like a killer."

"Duh," said a green haired girl with curls at the tips. Name is Sumire Shouda, aka Permy. "That's what this school is for...to train us not to be easily recognisable. Of course, it's not only for assassins but also for other groups but better known for its assassins." "Then why is the government still fine with this school?" "Who ever said we are bad assassins? We help the government to assassinate criminals and the like."

"So what you are saying Permy is that we are the success behind the police?" "Exactly...HEY! My name is not Permy, it's Sumire." She went on and on, blabbering about how nobody ever calls her by her real name. I, on the other hand, had turned my attention to the bundle of hotness, as the other girls called him, who was busy jumping out the window.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

**That girl didn't even know about the school she was entering. At least her friend seemed to know. Well...it seems like she really was the girl from the dream but the idiot didn't even think that the person you dreamt about didn't dream about you. She really is a baka.**

I finally reached my favourite Sakura tree and I sat on the ground beside it. Closing my eyes, I was about to sleep when, "What do you want little girl?" I practically spat that out. "Sheesh, someone's got an attitude problem." "Hn" **Go back where you came from. You're disturbing my sleep. **"Anyway, you are my partner and I need to at least know where the dorms are." "Go ask Ruka." "But he's with Hotaru." "Go join them and leave me to sleep." She tries to glare at me but fails terribly.

She turns around and the wind blows, hard. I smirk at her. "Oi Polka dots, nice panties you got there." I get up quickly and leave while she screams at my back. "PERVERT!" Rolling my eyes, I head to the northern woods. **Finally some quiet.** I climb up a tree and am about to sleep on the branch when I'm interrupted...again. "You seem annoyed, my Kuro Neko." "What do you want Persona?" "Tonight at 9 pm, I'll give you the details later." He then disappears. **I swear, I'll kill him!**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

The day went by quicker than I thought it would. I ended up exploring by myself and that pervert of a jerk was to thank for it. I'm actually a 3 star, along with Hotaru, and my room is huge thanks to that. Never would I have such a luxury back at- Oops...not supposed to let anyone know where we were before coming here. That would be bad for both of us.

**Those idiots thought I actually didn't know where I was. The reason we came here is to be safe from those ruthless killers and if they do find us, I would be the innocent girl who didn't even know where she was. **With that written down in my Diary, I fell asleep.

Blood still covered the ground and slowly, a figure came up to me. He had reddish hair and golden eyes and was rather tall. "I know where you are my darling and I WILL bring you back." "Don't lie; you know very well that you have no idea where I am." I screamed at him. "Well...that's what you think." He gave me a peck on the cheek and walked away. At that I woke up, glad that I didn't wake up screaming this time. **2am...great, and I wake up early tomorrow too. Ugh, I absolutely hate this dream.**

I decide on going for a walk for some fresh air but I ended up getting lost in the northern woods. I looked at the ground and saw a trail of blood. The urge to turn around and run was extremely strong but I knew I just had to buck up. **Come on Mika, someone might just need your help but you are busy trying to get over your fear of blood. You've seen blood several times so get following the trail. **I seemed to have listened to my own command because I started following the trail. It stopped at a tall tree and as I was about to look up, strong hands pulled me in and covered my eyes and mouth. I had been caught, and so easily too!

* * *

A/N: Sooo...how was that? And please do review because they give me a reason to keep writing this story. Please also tell me what other groups you want there to be because I can only think of mafia and assassins. I do find assassins very fascinating. Again, please review. Mikan's life depends on it!

Yuki XD


	3. The Room

**CHAPTER 3: THE ROOM!**

A/N: Hey, it's been a while. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful first reviewer **nix**.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO WISH I OWNED GA. ** Now, on with the story

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The familiar voice made me relax and he let me go. Turning, I look at the owner of the voice. "Natsume *Sigh* you scared me." "You still haven't answered my question." "I just saw a trail of blood and followed it. What is up there anyway?" I was about to look up the tree when he forcefully turned my head back to himself. "It's nothing you need to know about." "But the blood is still fresh…what if someone's dying up there?" "Just go back to your room. I'll take care of things here." "Well, it is your fault that I got lost in the first place!" He took my arm and dragged me back to the dorms. "Just go and sleep." **Well someone's upset about something. **Nevertheless, I went back to my room and fell asleep almost immediately and didn't even think about telling anyone of this event.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

It's been a whole month since I first came here. I was later told by Narumi-sensei that I was to be a negotiator. Hotaru's a scammer – Not surprised because it fits her money loving personality. Anna, Nonoko and Permy are mafia – Cool right? Natsume's an assassin; Ruka is a double agent – works undercover at 2 different organisations. They have three other best friends, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu. Koko – full name is Kokoro Yome – is a hitman, along with Kitsu – Kitsuneme Yome, Koko's twin brother. Yuu – Tobita Yuu – is also a scammer. Well with that cleared up, let's get to present time.

Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Hotaru and I were is my room. We were sitting on the floor discussing about the supernatural phenomenon's that happened in our school along with popular rumours. At the moment, we were talking about the existence of vampires in the school. Crazy right? Everyone knows that vampires don't exist.

"Mikan…are you even listening?" I turned and looked at Anna. "Sorry, what?" "I said that there is this thing that's been going around. They say that every generation has a vampire prince in this school. Our parent's generation had one too. Though, people are saying that this generation doesn't have a vamp prince." This was starting to interest me. "Why is that?" "Because, when the prince arrives at the school, people start dying and having memory loss, but that hasn't happened yet has it?"

Permy looked up from painting her toe nails neon green. "What about the rumour about Natsume being the legendary Prince?" Anna's aura of mysteriousness completely vanished at that question. "Oh…well, that's just a rumour, though he does look it with the whole crimson eyes thing going on. But it's only a rumour since he has been with us since elementary, so I think that's quite impossible."

Anna had a point though, if Natsume was the vampire prince, wouldn't have a lot of people died? Unless… "What if he is different from the others?" They all turned and looked at me, including Hotaru who was busy on her laptop. "What do you mean?" "I mean, what if he has more control than the others or maybe he has experienced something to make him not in the favour of giving memory loss or kill people. Something like…the death of a loved one?" Hotaru gave me one of her rare, but small, smiles. "You have finally thought of something useful baka." "Hotaru-chan, don't be like that." I looked at Nonoko, who had supported me from Hotaru's indirect insult and gave her thumbs up. Permy put away the nail polish and stretched out her legs, "She does have a point though. He could be different but at the same time, it doesn't necessarily mean its Natsume. I would love it if it was though."

**She is just too obsessed with Natsume. What is so great about that jerk?*** Knock knock* I stood up and went to the door and saw a middle school student there. "Umm…sorry to disturb you sempai but Hotaru Imai is wanted by our group teacher." "Sure, I'll call her." I turned and saw Hotaru already behind me. "I'll be leaving." With that she just left the room. Closing the door I went back, only to find Nonoko and Permy gone. "Where did the others go?" Anna looked up and smiled. "They are just planning a little something for your birthday next week." "What about Christmas preparations?" "Didn't you hear? This year is the traditional celebration where students do what we want on the day. It happens every 10 years if I'm not mistaken. Well, I'll be going now, so bye." Without even waiting for my reply she also left the room. **They are all so worked up about my birthday. Even if I told them they didn't need to do anything. Well…since they are gone, let me sleep for a while.**

– Three hours later –

"Should we wake her up?" "She did seem really tired before so maybe we should just leave her to sleep." "Hey, she's waking up." I open my eyes to see the owners of those voices, Anna, Nonoko and Permy. "Yo, Mikan, you're awake." I look at Nonoko. "Yeah, what's up?" We just wanted to tell you that at exactly…" She looks at her watch. "5 pm next week, on your birthday, we will meet up here. Got it?" "Sure." **Did they really want to wake me up just for that? No, there has to be something to it.**

The week passed by very quickly and for Christmas we just had a sleepover without the sleeping part. Then on my birthday, just as usual, the day went by normally except that I didn't see Hotaru for the whole day, neither was I allowed to enter my room before 5. At exactly 5 pm, I barged into my room and was greeted by balloons, decorations, snacks and cake. Really, a piece of cake was thrown right in my face. We partied hard with the guys then we sat down for a little truth or dare.

"Mikan, it's your turn to pick. Truth or dare?" "I choose….dare." The one to dare me was none other than Permy. "OK, I dare you to…enter open the door to the forbidden room." "Where is that?" "Oh, it's just two doors down from this room." Yuu looked slightly petrified. "But the forbidden room is not to be entered, that's way the name." "That's why I said 'open' the door, and not 'enter'." "Wait, why is it called forbidden?" Ruka smiled at me and spoke for the first time since this game had begun. "There is this rumour…a boy had once dared to enter the room and when he entered, he didn't come out for a whole 3 months and when he did come out, people say he had fangs and red eyes but he died 2 days later. It's been part of the school rules not to enter since then but a few have dared, only to live a maximum of 2 weeks." "Except for one girl during our parents' time," Continued Kitsu. "She came out but she seemed as if she didn't even know that she went in, in the first place."

**OK, so she came out with memory loss…big deal…right?** "When they had a memory test, her results showed that there was nothing wrong with her brain or memories, there was nothing missing. The school decided to label the two girls who had pushed her in as crazies and were sent to a mental hospital because they really were beginning to go crazy. The so-called vampire prince invented a machine to be able to view memories."

Koko continued from there. "Professor Isakuta used this machine and viewed the girl's memories. She only finished late at night so she only announced that she saw what was in the room and the girl's memories were still there but were not activated. She retired for the night and guards were posted at the door to secure her safety. She usually woke up at around 8 am so when the guards didn't hear anything until 10 am; they decided to wake her up because she had to announce what was in that room at 10:30. No one was in the room…and it seemed like the room was empty for at least 4 hours. Professor Isakuta was never found again and the machine had also disappeared. Well…that's all the students are allowed to know about the story."

"Wait…what about the girl? What happened to her?" "Who knows? All we know is that she graduated and lived a normal life without ever remembering the room." There was this eerie silence in the room until Permy broke it. "Well it's not like Mikan is going in and we will all be there to help her if she needs it." They all nodded and stood up. There was a carefree atmosphere as we walked to the room. Of course, I was scared to death. Who wouldn't be? Hotaru squeezed my shoulder when we were in front of the door. "Good luck Mikan-chan." Anna wished as she gave me a reassuring smile.

I opened the door slowly and let it go wide open. It was completely dark. Permy put on a wide smile. "See…completely safe, now close the door because the room gives me the creeps." I nodded and proceeded to close the door, when it was halfway closed, a white hand came out, grabbed me and the door slammed shut.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

**Those old men seem to have decided to let one part leave the room. Tch…Those guys, I dislike them immensely!** "Mikan" "Mikan-chan" "Sakura" "MIKAN!" They were so loud, screaming at once like that. That Imai just looked way too pissed for her own damn good. **Maybe I should tell them that I'll- **They suddenly started pulling on the door but it just wouldn't budge. "We should ask for a teacher's help." "But what we did was against the school rules, we'll get punished." "How can you think of punishment when the baka is in there?" They all stiffened at the harshness of Imai's words. I sighed then spoke. "All of you leave…I'll deal with this. Though, I don't know how long I'll take." "Natsume-""Don't look at me like that Ruka, I'm not going to die." I walked away from them with that. **That girl just loves to make me worry, doesn't she?"**

* * *

A/N: Please review and to clear things up, I decided to start with the drama part of the story before I go to the romance part. And once again, thank you **nix **for the suggestions.

Yours truly, Yuki


	4. I'M A WHAT!

**CHAPTER 4: I'M A WHAT!?**

A/N: Hey… I'm back again. I'm starting to get interested with my own story. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, those who favourited, followed, and also to those silent readers. Hope you enjoy and as a reminder, all thoughts in bold.

**DISCLAIMER: I DID DREAM OF MYSELF OWNING GA…TOO BAD I WOKE UP**

* * *

– _Flashback - _

"_Don't look at me like that Ruka; I'm not going to die." I walked away from them with that. __**That girl just loves to make me worry, doesn't she?"**_

– _Flashback End –_

At around 2 am, when I was sure the others had gone to bed, I went back to that room and opened the door_. _"Welcome, our prince." **Didn't I tell them not to call me that when there are other school students here?**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

The room was totally dark but I could see three pairs of glowing red eyes. "Well, what do we have here?" "Isn't she the daughter of that girl who was forced in here?" "What's your name girl?" Shaking, I answered their question. "Mikan Sakura." "Your real name girl." **How do they know that Sakura is not my real surname? But mom told me not to say my real surname unless it's a life or death situation. Well…this is that time. **"Mikan Yukihira." "Did you hear that? Doesn't that mean we do have to change her?" "But what if it's just a coincidence?" "We will have to ask the prince." "Umm…may I ask who this prince is?" Their eyes turned back at me. "You will know soon, don't worry about it." "Hey, why don't we take her to the enemy kingdom and sell her?" **Sell me? **"Won't the prince be mad? She is betrothed to him." **I'm what?**

The door opened, letting in some light but I couldn't see who it was. "Welcome, our prince." The pair of glowing eyes looked at me then back at the other 3 sets of eyes. "Did you do anything to her?" "No my prince, she is the legendary Mikan Yukihira. We knew that you wouldn't let us do anything to her." "Are you really Mikan Yukihira?" "Yes, why?" "Are you related to Yuka Yukihira?" "She's my mom, but again, why?" "We told you, my prince, it's really her!" **Why does this prince's voice sound like Natsume? …No! **"If she really is then she will start changing. I'm taking her back." "But my prince, won't she tell people of this?" "If I leave her in here until the change is complete, her friends will worry, so much that they might even resort to calling the higher ups. Let me take her with me. She won't say a thing." "Very well." They bowed at the same time and it all went black, not that it wasn't black in the first place.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Anna in front of me and Natsume in the corner of my room. "What time is it?" "Gosh Mikan, the first thing you ask is the time? It's 4 am." "Then what are you doing here?" "I heard your door open so I came to look. I saw Natsume-kun carrying you so I came to check on you. Hotaru and the others are asleep though." I look at Natsume and smile. "Thank you Natsume." "Hn" "Anyway Mikan, did they do anything to you in there?" "No, they were only talking about stuff I did not understand." Then I mutter under my breath. "Like how I'm betrothed to the vamp prince." "What did you say Mikan?" "I said they were talking about stuff I did not understand." "I see… I thought you had said more." I look at Natsume and I see him smirking. **What is that jerk smirking at? Should I still call him a jerk since he saved me? But I did thank him so I guess that's enough.** "Do you want something little girl?" I immediately looked at my hands, realizing that I had stared at him for at least a minute.

"I'm going to bed, since I'm only disturbing the two of you." "Anna wai– "And she left at that. I look at Natsume hoping he would say something but his eyes were closed. Finally I decided to open my mouth. "So… are you the vampire prince?" "Yup" "What? You don't even bother to deny it?" "Who ever said that it was a secret in the first place?" "I thought that you guys were supposed to be discreet, not known by anyone that you exist." "Hn" "Then why did you just admit it to me like that?" He opens his eyes… **Wait, why are they glowing?** And sighs exasperatedly and opens his mouth to speak. "What is the point of me hiding it when you saw all that?" "…" "And besides, you are going to change into one soon." That caught my attention. "What do you mean change?" He gives me another smirk. "I'll tell you tomorrow when it's about to start. I'll be leaving." And he just left, like what we were talking about had no significance to him at all. **Well… might as well sleep.**

* * *

Early in the morning the next day, Natsume had come to wake me up. "It's only 6 am… school doesn't start until 8. So what are you doing here?" "To explain why you are about to change." "I don't even care about that." "Do you really? Have you looked in the mirror?" "Of course my hair is a mess, so I don't have to-" "Not your hair dumbass, your eyes." I walked towards my full length mirror and looked at my eyes. One was the normal colour while my right eye was red. No big dea – Wait…RED? "MY EYE IS RED!" "That's why I came to explain." "Explain what? That you turned me into a vampire?" My words were filled with venom, however, he was still very calm…no, scratch that… he looked calm when he was actually starting to get pissed off. "Why on earth would I change an idiot like you into a vampire? That would totally be the most idiotic thing anyone could do!"

"Meanie." "I'm just saying the truth…sighs…anyway, you were born one. Your mother was the one who was changed and your father was a pure blood. Do you still want to listen or should I stop there?" "You may continue." He smirks, clears his throat and then continues. "You know the story about that girl who was forced into the room…she is actually your mom and the vamp prince your dad. Though the story is accurate, her life never went back to normal. She was hated, deserted by her friends, picked on and…I'm sure you get the picture… only because she was transforming. People stayed away from her because they thought she would kill them, being a vampire and all. Your dad was the only one who didn't leave her, ne instead helped her control her thirst and stuff."

"Thirst…?" "Wanting to drink blood, kinda like when you are thirsty for water but instead for blood." "I'll have to drink blood? But I don't want to!" He looks at me with an I-don't-believe-you kind of look. "Anyway, a whole year passed while she was transforming. The next year, your dad replaced everyone's memories with her being one of the most loved people in the school so people believe she had a normal life since then but their memories were messed with. After her graduation, she suddenly disappeared, having been engaged to your dad."

"She later got married to him and had you." "How do you know all this?" "My mom and yours were best friends ever since your mom joined our society so I often heard these kinds of stories." "But…grandpa said mom and dad are dead." "Your dad is but your mom's still alive." "Do you know how he died?" He looks at his hands with a sad expression. **This is the first time I've seen him look like this. **"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." "There was a war between our two societies, the vampires and the vampire hunters. We were only four back then. Your dad, being the king, had gone to have a treaty with them so that no more losses would occur. They had agreed to stop attacking on one condition…your mother's, the queen's, head. Of course he refused so they went and kidnapped you. Everyone was worried, including me. I followed them and saw something I would prefer not to remember. Since you were still human, it was easy for them to beat you to near death. Your dad arrived before they could kill you and suggested them to take his head instead."

His breath was getting shaky as he retold of dad's death. "I saw them… I saw them cut off his head; they celebrated the death of the vampire king. Some of the blood had splattered on my face. There was an order to kill you since you are the heir but I had secretly taken you away. You had seen it all…you were so vulnerable. You locked yourself in your room for the next few weeks and refused to see anyone, believing that it was your fault."

By now, his voice was cracking and I think I also saw a tear run down his cheek. "When I got you out, I erased your memory, though it was only a temporary effect. Your mom then totally made you forget of your vampire blood and linage. At first, you would still live with her, then she slowly got you detached from her and one day, you were nowhere to be found. The next time I saw you was when you transferred here."

"Then why are you the heir now?" He looked up and it seemed like he had recovered a bit. "Your mom didn't want to be queen while waiting for you to transform and come back so she handed the crown to my dad, though she still has more authority than my dad. It's only until you come back to claim the throne."

**This is too much…why did Natsume risk his life back then to save me? **"You don't have to understand it now…all I'm saying is that, be careful. Ah, there is a fang sticking out." "What? How am I supposed to hide this from people?" "Who knows?" "Inconsiderate bastard." "Whatever." **And he's back to normal.** "You better start getting ready for school; it's already 7:20 am." And the jerk left without another word. Well, at least I know what he meant by changing, but… Doesn't that mean I'm a vampire?!

* * *

A/N: No shiz Sherlock. Anyway, how was that? Sorry for the late update though, been busy lately. Please review in the box below. Write anything that you are thinking right now.

Yuki


	5. The Worst Day Ever

**CHAPTER 5: THE WORST DAY EVER.**

Preparing for school was the worst, though, Hotaru was smart to give me contact lenses the colour of my eyes last year for my birthday…and I actually thought of returning them. I used them to cover the constant red – brown change. My teeth were a whole different story. **I just hope that no one notices them.** Knock Knock. "Are you ready yet baka?" Oh shoot, Hotaru! "Almost…just give me a sec." I fumble around and trip over something I didn't even care to identify. Getting up I saw Hotaru open the door and walk towards me. She did the most unexpected thing…hug me.

After letting me go, she went straight to the point. "What happened in that room?" "Umm… I can't say." "You can't even tell your own best friend?" I didn't know whether to be happy about her calling me her best friend or be spooked out by that intimidating look in her eyes. "No?" She just walks out at that.** Why do I have the feeling that she won't talk to me for a while?**

Class was very noisy and Narumi-sensei was explaining something to a student. I thought it was a good idea so I shush the class and Permy turns around and looks at me. "This side of the class does not shush people…no, instead we say 'Talk and talk and talk some more.' If you want to shush people, go to that side of the class." She says this pointing towards the opposite side where Luna, who was busy adding an amount of makeup that made her look like a piece of plastic, was sitting.

Deciding to shut up, I took out my diary and started to write what I was feeling at the moment.

Dear Diary,

I only thought that the class was too noisy and Narumi-sensei was having trouble keeping the class quiet. I only wanted to be a good girl and help…well…maybe I also wanted to be promoted to a special star_

Natsume, sitting beside me, took my diary and smirked. "So you're upset about that?" "GIVE IT BACK!" "Hn" He opens the earlier pages and starts to read. "Why do you want to read my diary anyway?" "Because I wanna know what's in it…duh!" **What's wrong with this guy? Doesn't he know that a Diary is**** NOT ****meant to be read by other people? He is such a blob of sh*t!**

"Stop muttering under your breath…I can hear you, you know." "Tch" "I didn't know that u were not as innocent as you seemed." "Whatever" "He suddenly smirks. "I mean, who knew you dreamt of us ki – ""STOP RIGHT THERE!" I was practically shouting that out…so much that Narumi-sensei and the rest of the class' eyes were on me. "Mikan – chan, please keep quiet." "Ok" Then I mutter under my behind my teeth. "It was all Bakatsume's fault anyway." He glares at me then continues reading his manga after throwing my diary into my face…LITERALLY!

There was this other school, what's – its – name, that came for a volleyball match and everyone was forced to support aka compulsory support. I was bored to death because no one was talking to me. All my friends decided to ignore me all because of what happened at lunch.

~Flashback~

Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Hotaru and I were sitting at a table in the classroom. (There'd be too many ears in the cafeteria.) Anna was the first to break the silence between us. "So…you never told us what happened in that room." "Your point is…." "Point is, TELL US!" "Well…" I saw Hotaru staring intently at me causing me to gulp. "I can't say." Permy looks at me with wide eyes. "What?! You are the only other person who survived that room! How can you not tell us?" By now, Hotaru had started glaring daggers that pierced my heart and soul.

"I just…can't." Nonoko suddenly bursts out, "fine then, we won't say anything to you either!" "Guys, you can't do that…don't get angry over a silly issue like this!" "Mikan's right…" I smiled gratefully at Anna but it was way too early to do that. "WE can't totally ignore her, she won't feel the pain. Let's get the guys into this as well." Like I said… WAY too early. They nodded and stood up to leave. "Wait! There's a good reason why –" They slammed the door in my face before I could finish. **Great, and next after this is compulsory support.**

~Flashback End~

And that's how I ended up being alone for the most boring thing the school has ever made us do. I just sat on a chair doing nothing when, THUMP, a flick to the forehead. "Wha-" "Calm down, it's just me." "Natsume…I thought you guys are not supposed to talk to me." "The reason being you won't say what you saw but I already know so the rule doesn't apply to me." "I see…do you think…I should tell them?" "Your choice" "But, what if they hate me because of it?" "Possible" "You are not helping at all, you know that?" "I'm sating facts." "Mmxxm…fine." He pulls me towards him and whispers in my ear. "It'll be over soon, you are changing at a fast speed."He moves away and before leaving says "Dream about me then tell me what the dream was." **That was awkward.** I sat back down and watched. At about 5:30 pm, it was still ongoing so I went to my room.

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst, first, Hotaru gives me the cold shoulder, my friends and the guys all hate me, except Natsume who harassed me with confusing words. Was there a hidden meaning behind it? Or does it mean he actually really likes me, like Anna's been thinking? I feel bumped…I'm gonna sleep. Night night.

I closed my diary, sighed and went to sleep. Guess what…I actually did dream of him in that same place.

It was nothing like before because there was no pool of blood but the sky was still black. "So we meet again little girl." "Natsume…you should probably leave now." "Why is that?" "He's here." Just then, the red head dude started walking towards me. Looking around myself, I notice Natsume had gone. "Hi my sweet dumpling." "Ok, first of all, I'm not food." "Hahaha…of course you're not. Why won't your vampire prince come out?" "What do you want with me?" This was too shocking…he just came out of nowhere. "Where did you come from Natsume?" "I should introduce myself." **Completely ignored.** "Kaname Yatogami at your service." He bows in a mock respect at Natsume. "No need for your introductions though, I already know you, Natsume Hyuuga." "Hn" "so…my honey, Mikan, if you think you are now safe from me just because you got vamp prince here, you are wrong." "You're lying, I know I'm safe." "If you keep resisting a war will break out, again. Choose wisely my princess." He walks away then disappears after a few steps. "Is it true Natsume?" "…" "Natsume!" "It is." "Then why didn't you tell me?" "Instructions from your mom." "Wha –" "It is a punishable offence to go against her words." "Why did she want to hide it from me?" "…" "SAY SOMETHING NATSUME!" "Sorry" With that he disappears.

**Tch, why wouldn't she want me to know?** I woke up and went straight to Natsume's room. "What do you want Polka?" "Why don't you just tell me?" He opens the door and pulls me in. "So will you-" He stops me by placing his lips onto mine. It was swift but gentle and he tasted sweet…like blood. **Blood?** I force us apart. "What was that Natsume?" "I just had dinner, why?" "I don't wanna drink blood." "I know…you should go back." "Why should I?" "Just go" "Fine" I leave grumpily and go back to my room. **Great, now I'm completely confused. But should I tell the others about this?** I look at my bed and notice a lavender paper with two words in the centre.

CHOOSE WISELY.

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know this sound like an excuse but school takes up a lot of my time…I mean, I finish school at 4:30pm so I always try to type during weekends. Though, some weekends I have basket ball tournaments so it's really hard. I wanted to post 2 chapters cuz I got all the info but maybe next time I will.

– Yuki.


	6. Secrets

**CHAPTER 6: SECRETS**

The next day was the same. It was such a lonely time. During lunch, I sat alone, again, in class crying; well…at least I thought I was alone. "Why are you crying? You look even uglier when you cry." "Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically while looking away from the Vampire prince and resumed my crying. He pats my head lightly. "I'm serious…who did this to you?" "Everyone!" "Everyone?" "You know what they've been doing, don't play dumb." He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight. "Just a little longer."

"Why do you always treat me this way?" I know he knew what I meant because he stiffened then let go of me. "I can't tell you." He looked down as if ashamed. "Why not?" "I just can't." "What do you mean?" "It's a secret." "That's so mean…I hate you." "And that's how they feel." "Who?" "Umm…you called them 'Everyone' right?" "Are you trying to tell me to tell them about it all?" "I'm just saying how they feel." He leaves me with that. **How did he know this was what was bothering me? Why does he care so much?**

– After school –

Walking back to the dorms was boring. I ended up singing a song I heard on Shrek 1 that Donkey was singing.

Cause I'm all alone

There's no one here beside me

My problems have all gone

There's no one to derive me

But you gotta have friends

"Mikan" I turn to look at the girl who addressed me. "Hotaru" She looked at me for a while then started to walk away. I interrupted her walking by calling her. "Wait Hotaru…come to my room later with the other girls. *sigh* I'll tell you everything." It wasn't long before we were sitting on my lavender carpet again, just like when all this started…on my birthday, excluding the guys though.

I told them everything including what Natsume had told me about my past. When I mentioned that Natsume was, in fact, the vamp prince, Permy jumped up and went all "I knew it, I knew it" but was forced to sit down again so that I could continue and also because Hotaru was about to hit her with the infamous baka gun. After I was done with all the explanations, Anna piped up. "Should we tell the boys about you and Natsume being…you know…vampires?" "I'm changing into one, I'm not one yet and if Natsume wants them to know he'll tell them himself." "What about you?" "I'm not ready to tell the boys anything yet." I look down ashamed only to have a reassuring pat from Anna. "It's ok; we'll just tell them to stop ignoring you since we never told them the reason to do so in the first place." "It will be our own dirty little secret." Nonoko said "Thanks guys."

"Umm…I'm asking this out of curiosity of what you look like now so don't get the wrong idea." I nod towards Permy. "Umm…could you remove your contacts?" "Sure" I remove them and they were lucky my eyes were red at that moment. "Cool" They all chorused…well except Hotaru of course. "I know" "Are you done spilling your little secret, little girl?" We all look at the window where Natsume was leaning beside it. "How did you get in here?" "Through the door, where else?" We all looked at each other again before I laid the next question on to him. "So how did we not see you?" "Do you have to?" "Well, it's my room." Nonoko stands up awkwardly. "Well…we will be leaving you two love birds alone." "More like love bats." Permy squeals. Natsume raises an eyebrow at her comment. "You do know that we don't actually change into bats right? That's only pure fiction displayed in the movies."

Permy looked down in disappointment and walked out of my room with everyone else. Hotaru smiled at me before she left. She actually gave ME one of her RARE smiles! When the door closed shut, I looked at Natsume. "So will you finally tell me?" "Tell you what?" "Why you always care about me, why you treat me with so much care like I could break at any second, why you – "

He crashed his lips on mine like he did last night. Electricity ran through my whole body at an alarming speed and this time, I did not taste any blo – wait a second … why am I kissing him back? I couldn't help it so I kissed him back with a lot of passion. I felt him smirk between our lips. He penetrated his tongue into my mouth. He deepened the kiss, increasing the aggression but suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my tongue.

"Ow, you bit me!" We pulled away from each other and guess what I saw…no don't guess, let me tell you. His eyes were now glowing red while his fangs had emerged. He looked shocked, showing it wasn't on purpose, and covered his mouth with a hand. "Sorry … I just …" I looked at him weirdly. **Did he actually not do that on purpose?** Oops … I revealed it was a mistake too early … anyway, back to what I was saying. "Natsume …" "I'm really sorry, I just couldn't …" "You don't need to explain yourself if you can't." He looks at me and gives me a small smile which left me with a reddish tint to my cheeks. **Who knew he had such a gorgeous smile?** He then takes my head in his right hand and kisses my left cheek then leaves. I practically melt down the wall I was leaning on.

**He tasted wonderful.** I notice what I had just thought and blush madly. **I guess there's no denying the fact that I like him. He also had this wonderful smell. When did I start noticing it again? Oh yeah … when I started … changing!**

I get up with the speed of lightning, which makes me dizzy for a while, and then make my way to Natsume's room, only to bump into Hotaru. "Why are you blushing baka?" "I … I'm not blushing!" "What did that douche of a prince do to you?" "No – Nothing" She lifts an eyebrow. "Then where are you going?" "To his room" **Shoot … why did I just have to say that?** "Why?" "I … I want to ask him something." She looked at me with the 'go – on' kind of look. "I want to ask about my sense of smell." "What don't tell me you smelt him and find it appealing?" I look down to the floor. "Kinda?" "Let me guess … you two also kissed." "Wha – why do you say that?" "So you did." "How do you know?" "Only a girl who has had a full make out session and enjoyed it makes that kind of expression." "And how do you know that?" She winks at me and puts her finger to her mouth. "Can you keep a secret?" "Sure" "Good, so can I." She walks away with that. "Seriously"

I continue on my way to Natsume's room. When I get there, the door is open so I just walk in. "What do you want Polka?" "The door was open so I just –" He interrupted me. "I said what do you want?" "I just want to ask about my sense of smell." "What of it?" "Why can I smell people's blood?" He smirks at me. "What?" I asked confused. "Nothing … I'm just happy." "About what?" "Soon your memories will be back and you'll remember our … never mind." "Our what?" "I can't force your memories to re- surface … it will hurt you and that's the last thing I want." "So … again, it's a secret?" "Pretty much" I sigh "There have been too many secrets lately." I hear him mumble next to me, "My dirty little secret."

A/N: Hey … I am really happy I got more reviews, favourites and follows. Thank you to all, including those silent readers. Another reason I'm happy is that I managed to update early. I might post another chapter soon but no promises since I got basket ball on Thursday, Friday and on Saturday. Will be a very tiresome weekend. Love ya all.

Btw **DISCLAIMER: I STILL, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO, DO NOT OWN GA NOR DO I OWN SHREK 1 OR THE SONG OR DONKEY HIMSELF.**

Well then, peace.

– Yuki


	7. Memories

**CHAPTER 7: MEMORIES**

A/N: It's been a while since I updated but it's not too long since, nope, it has been long. I wanna thank my reviewers and those who followed and favourited. You know, before I began writing this fanfic I never understood why my fellow authors would always ask for reviews … now I know why. They are very inspiring and give a lot of encouragement to continue the story. Anyway … this chapter is for AnimeMango

AnimeMango: All the info … well at least some of it is in this chapter but don't be fooled because it might seem like that's all there is to it but there's more secrets to be revealed. Btw, I got Hotaru's part from my sister and I just loved the idea, though I hated how smart she was to even think of such a thing. Keep reading and reviewing.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

It's been a few weeks since her change started. Her scent has also changed to be more appealing and attractive which is complimenting her body as well. Did I mention she's been growing into her body as well? I'm sure her cup size has also increased. **I sound like a perverted stalker. Well … maybe I'm not too far from it.** We decided to meet up behind the school building after our lessons. Don't get me wrong though, I had not planned what happened … I was just worried that's all.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Natsume?" "You seem like you are about to collapse anytime lately. What's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just that I've been unusually hungry and no matter how much I eat, I still feel –" "You need blood." "But I don't want to drink an innocent person's blood." "Then you can drink mine." "Is that even allowed?" "If I allow you to do so" "I … I see, so should I?" "Go ahead" She sunk her teeth into my neck. Heat rushed up to my face as she drank my blood. **Stop blushing you idiot!**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

His blood tasted exotic. It had this sweet and sour kind of taste that was just lovely. It was better tasting than the blood on his lips the other day. Better than my own blood, better than Hotaru's (She had cut herself and forced me to lick the wound so that it would heal faster. She seriously could have just put a band-aid on it though. I got used to drinking her blood to a certain extent.) I think I was drinking too much because he started tapping my shoulder repeatedly so I let go of him. "I'm sorry … I" "It's fine … I'm going back to my room and rest for a while." "Wait –"He goes before I can finish my sentence so I run after him.

– Behind the bush –

"Are you sure this is ok Hotaru?" "Shut up Bunny Boy. When I sell these pictures, it will seem as if they are making out or something." "But it's invasion of privacy." "Look, they're heading for Hyuuga's room." "Wait, do you mean to say we will be in there as well?" "I work with cameras Nogi, now come along."

– Back with Natsume and Mikan –

"Natsume … open the door." "Mik-" I don't let him finish and barge into his room. He was lying on his bed with a sheet of sweat on his face. "Natsume! Are you ok?" He sits up a bit "I'm fine … just a little thirsty that's all." "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have drunk so much." "Its fi –""No it's not! Here … drink mine."

**Natsume's P.O.V**

She pulls down the shoulder of her white blouse showing smooth pale skin. **So tempting … No! Don't do it Natsume. You will hurt her.** "It's ok, you can drink Natsume." "No … I just might –" "Just freaking drink my damn blood!" **Sheesh … forceful much.** I sink my teeth into her neck and feel her blood rushing to her face. **She's probably blushing.** I take a long drink and feel refreshed. I drink more than necessary for a few seconds when "Aah" I immediately stop and pull away from her then start licking the opening to speed up the healing.

She sighs in relief after I've finished. "Mikan, are you ok?" "Yup … just felt like my head was in the process of splitting in half but I'm fine now." I hug her like there was no tomorrow. **I can't hold in the longing anymore.**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

He suddenly started to kiss my nape multiple times then pushed me onto the bed. "Natsu – me … st – stop it." I may have said that but I secretly wanted to continue … I was enjoying it. He slowly went down to my chest and was about to unbutton my shirt when he abruptly stopped. He ran his fingers through his messy raven hair. "Mikan … I'm so sorry." I sat up as he continued. "I wasn't thinking of the consequences." "And what are those?" "Your memories will forcefully come back and would hurt you … literally … and I don't want that." "But I'm sure there are some things that you want me to remember." "It can wait." "Can it really? Or are you just saying that?" He looks down at the floor. "Look Natsume, I don't mind you forcefully bringing back my memories. In fact, please do bring them back." Without hesitation or probing further, he grabs my neck and sinks his fangs into it once again. It was like a movie was playing before my eyes.

– Flashbacks in portions –

"Mommy, mommy, I met the boy who is up to my shoulders. Are his eyes naturally red?" "Yes they are darling. He is your …"

"Moooom … Nat – chan bullied me again!" "Its ok honey … he doesn't mean it, after all, he is your …"

"Mom, Dad! Guess what Natsu – chan got for me." "What?" They chorus. I show them a red bracelet with an orange gem in the middle. "Isn't it just beautiful?"

"What do you mean Natsume?" "I mean whatever happens, don't come to help me." "But, but …" He holds my cheek. "Mikan, always remember that I …"

"Natsume *sob* dad is *sob* please *sob* save me."

– End of Flashback portions –

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaah" **Whose shrill scream is tha- is that mine? It is!** I close my mouth and start sobbing. Natsume had already removed his fangs from my neck and was instead hugging me tight. "– right, it's gonna be alright Mikan … gosh, why did I listen to her? She's in pain because of –" He stopped mumbling when I hugged him back. "Mikan …" "Thanks Natsume, for saving me back then." "Mikan … I missed you so much Mimi. Now you know why I treated you like that, because I love you, my shining diamond." "I love you too Natsume." We share a sweet kiss that I absolutely loved. I felt safe in his arms.

– Hotaru's room –

"Imai … shouldn't we stop watching them?" "Fine … but I have a bad feeling about this situation." "How so?" "This feels like the calm before the storm."

A/N: Sooo … I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! I would give my excuses but I know no one will believe me ( because I wouldn't if it were someone else's story ) so I'll just say, to compensate, I have updated a second chapter. I will try to update more often as my end of term exams are now over and I will be on holiday in 2 weeks time. Stay tuned.

Btw: **DISCLAIMER: I, IN NO WAY WHAT SO EVER, OWN GA.**

Yuki ;)


	8. The Storm Begins

**CHAPTER 8: THE STORM BEGINS**

A/N: Here is the second chapter that I promised. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER STARTED TO OWN GA SINCE THE LAST TIME I MENTIONED IT.**

- Unknown Place –

"Have you warned them?" "I did that last week." "Any change?" "They seem to be ignoring my warning." "Call the others … we shall start operation X – troy." "X – troy?" "You know … X merged with Destroy. I couldn't choose between the two so I merged them." "Ridiculous" "Anyway, make sure Yatogami comes … use force if necessary!" "Yes Sir"

– Vampire Society –

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Everyone bows 90° at me and chorus "Welcome back Mikan – hime." "MIKAN!" A brunette woman runs towards me. "Mom?" She tackles me in a tight hug. "I missed you Mikan. I thought I had lost you forever!" "Mom, please … I would have come back sooner or later so please don't exaggerate." "Has your change finished?" "Yup … I'm a full vampire now." "How come it was a quicker change than it was supposed to be?" I look at Natsume then blush. "Oh … I see … so did you ask him to speed it up or did he do it forcefully?" "Aunt Yuka, I am not one to force pain on her." "Of course you are not … how could I think that. Let's go somewhere private so we can talk. You too Natsume."

We go to a small but elegant room that had a golden chandelier overhead. I tell her everything including the kisses shared with Natsume, the part where I drank his blood particularly interests her. "So you are saying it tasted way better than any other blood?" "Yeah, what of it?" She suddenly stands up looking at Natsume from head to toe. She then sat down and pats his shoulder. "How about you?" "Same as her." She puts on a wide smile. "Excellent, so when is the wedding?" My attention is turned on at this. "What do you mean 'wedding'?" "Oh … you don't know. When you, let's say, 'enjoy' a person's blood and the feeling is mutual, the two are soul mates and eventually get married. But that's a bonus because you two are engaged after all." She puts on a very creepy smile while addressing Natsume. "Na – tsu – me – chan … take care of her and if you don't … you will wish you never lived!" He nods and from afar he seemed unaffected but if you saw him up close, you saw he was completely freaked out. "Good" She smiled then stood up again. "I'll leave the explanation of operation W.A.R to you Natsume." "Wait … What do you mean?" She smiles at me then leaves.

I look at Natsume and he sighs. "W for war, A for attain, R for revenge. War to Attain Revenge aka operation W.A.R." I blink three times feeling very clueless and he face palms at this. "You remember the war Yatogami Kaname talked about?" "Yes … what of it?" **BOOM! **"What was that?" "It started … the war." He pulls me to a plain white wall and pushes a corner. The wall opens up to show stairs going down. As he drags me down them, the wall closes behind us. "Where are we going Natsume?" He stays silent until we reach a hall with thousands of rooms. "Mikan … this is a place we can talk without disturbances. I will explain operation W.A.R here."

– 20 minutes later –

My head is down and I'm crying my eyes out. "Mikan – don't cry over – ""How can I not cry when you are being suicidal?" "I am not being suicidal … it's part of the plan. Your safety first, then only mine." "Then why are you going? I'm safe so you should stay!" "I'm sorry Mikan, but even you can hear them … we are being crushed. I am the strongest here so I should go. Besides, if I don't, they will break our defence line and come here." I clutch his sleeve when he turns away. "Natsume …" He quickly crashes his lips onto mine then moves down to my neck and it is not long before his fangs are in my neck once again. "Natsume … why does it feel like this is forbidden?" He lets go of me then lick his lips. "This place is a shrine and since I drank your blood I get more power but it's forbidden because it shortens my life span if I survive this war and I won't mention what happens to you." "Then don't go Natsume." "I love you Mikan." He leaves me alone with a sad smile on his face.

Gunshots were heard everywhere, screams, shouts, groans. **I hope Natsume is not part of these.** "MIKAN" **Who was that?** "RUN" Without thinking much about it, I get up and start running, but not away … towards the voice. I open the door only to see my worst nightmare … blood.

**Phew – it was just a dream.** You may be wondering how I even got to hate blood when I'm a ½ vampire. It all started when I was three, during my mom and Kaoru Hyuuga's tea party.

– Flashback –

"Mikan, could you please get the cheesecake from the kitchen?" "Yes mommy" I skip away happily and come with a strawberry cheesecake in my hands a minute later. I bump into Natsume and fall back and the cake flew in the air and landed on my favourite pink dress. "Look what you did Bakatsume!" He gives me his legendary smirk – only it wasn't legendary at that time – and starts to walk away. I get up only to slip on some cake but I manage to catch myself. I grin at Natsume thinking that was such a great success and start walking towards our mothers who had seen the whole scene unfold.

I was to face my impending doom as I trip on a tree root and fall flat on my face. "Hahaha … nice undies Barbie." I stand up to face him, furious. "I hate you" I was about to leave when a dagger starts heading my way. Natsume immediately acts as a shield and is stabbed in the stomach. Guards run around looking for the assaulter while I am busy crying waterfalls. "Natsume …" He didn't answer and blood kept oozing out showing that it was an anti – vamp weapon. Since I hadn't 'changed' I couldn't help him. He was badly wounded and almost died, making me regret ever saying I hated him. They found the assaulter but I on the other hand felt useless. "Sorry … Nat – chan … sorry"

– End Flashback –

And since then, when I saw blood, I remembered that day and felt sick in the stomach. Of course … that memory was removed along with the others but now I remember the feeling clearly. I still felt useless now, just like when the first war broke out and Natsume also had to go to the front line. I did try begging him to stay back then just like I did today but he always says the same thing before leaving: "I love you."

It makes it seem as if he is ready to die but maybe he is ready? I hope that's not it. I remember back when I was kidnapped. That's when I realized I was in love with him. He was the only one I believed would save me, even after dad was killed. My isolation from the world in my room after the first war made me realize how important company is but the person who I trust the most is on the front line. **Natsume, I never told you this properly back then but I did really want to say this to you when you saved me from my withdrawn self … Natsume Hyuuga, I love you.**

At that moment I heard a grunt that sounded much like Natsume. I ran to the door and opened it, only to see my most precious person fall to the ground with a dagger on his back, one much similar to the one in our dream. "Mi … kan … run" I look behind Natsume only to see the one person I least expected with a glint in his eyes that I could not identify. "Ruka … why?" **Why him?** I asked myself.

A/N: Well … that's a rap. How was this chapter? I would really appreciate it if you leave a review in the box below. I'll try and update early this time to reduce the time you are plagued with curiosity. Let me just say… I actually have the plots for the next few chapters; it's just a matter of me typing.

Peace out.

Yuki


	9. Double Agents

**CHAPTER 9: DOUBLE AGENTS**

A/N: Hey hey ... what's up people? I'm back whether you like it or not... hope you enjoyed the previous two chapters and for those who went straight to chapter 8 without reading chapter 7 please go back and read chapter 7. The story will make a lot more sense if you do that. Thank you for the reviews, favourites, follows and o those who silently read, thank you for our support. Anonymous reviews are gladly accepted. **IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER...PLEASE DO READ. **Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I WONDER IF GA WOULD STILL BE POPULAR IF I DID OWN IT ... BUT SADLY, I DON'T.  
**

* * *

"Ruka ... why?" He smiled one of his brightest smiles. "I want you for myself so I decided to join the anti – vamps." "But still ... why?" He moves towards me and I took two steps back. Suddenly, he grabbed me into a suffocating hug and whispered into my ear. "Don't worry, Natsume will be fine ... I need you to run away so that the anti – vamps won't catch and kill you. Go to Hotaru, she will help you." "But, Hotaru is not a vampire." "She is, she was sent to you by your mother and was told never to tell you unless necessary." "Why are you helping me, I thought you were the enemy." "It's called being a double agent." He pushes me away then looks back to the door and shouts "Don't think you can get away." He then turns to me "Run!" I turned and sprinted down a hallway without looking back. **I hope Natsume comes back to me soon.**

I met Hotaru soon after and go hide in Anna's room along with Anna herself and Nonoko. I told them everything that happened and Nonoko said "Sorry Mikan." The next thing I knew, I had been shot by an anti – vampire gun. "MIKAN!" And all vision and light in my eyes left me.

**Normal P.O.V**

– Back to Natsume –

Natsume woke up with a groan. "Man that really hurt." Ruka ... being him, looked back at him with a smile. "So you're finally awake Natsume. Did you enjoy your little sleep?" "Ruka ... where's Mikan?" "Well, I let her escape just as I promised." "Thank G –" "I wasn't finished Natsume. However, I don't think I can let two vampires that are important to our plan escape." "Natsume Hyuuga, you should be careful who you make these plans with." "Yatogami Kaname" "Nogi here, told us about your little plan. We let it take place as we would still have you, and a Mikan without her prince in shining armour, is a weak Mikan. It will be easy to capture her later." Natsume turns his attention back to Ruka. "Why did you do his Ruka?" "Like I said earlier ... it's called being a double agent."

At that moment, about ten anti – vampire workers enter and surround Natsume. "Don't attack him yet." A voice shouts this order, making Natsume look over to its owner. "Reo Mori is my name Natsume Hyuuga. I'm sure you've heard of me." "What do you want?" "Oh, you are so straight forward. It's simple really; we will spare your life and leave you unharmed if you agree to get Mikan Yukihira out of her hiding place and come to us." "What makes you think I would do such a thing?" "Well ... it's your choice really, do you want her to come to us hurt or unharmed?" "What are you saying?" "What I'm saying is Anna and Nonoko are in contact with your dear little princess. They could put a bullet into her or ... do you understand now Hyuuga?" "Tch, sorry, Mikan won't fall that easily." Reo smiles evilly and says "Attack"

The first was a kick to the stomach and that initiated the continuous attacks that landed on Natsume. (A/N: I'm no good with fighting scenes and my friend who is, is currently somewhere with her family ... we're now on holiday.) The attacks left Natsume bloody, with broken ribs, fingers and his leg was twisted in an unnatural way. "You look so pitiful Natsume Hyuuga; you should have just listened to my warning in the first place." "No, Yatogami – san, he should have just agreed to our terms." He points to a random guy. "You, carry Hyuuga to our base, in the torture section. Make sure he is tightly secured." "Yes Sir" "Nogi ... why have you been so quiet? Are you worried about you long time best friend?" "No Sir, I'm more worried about Hotaru." "Don't worry about her, we made a deal and you have not yet abandoned you part of the deal so I won't abandon my part. As promised, not a hand will be lain on her unless she herself attacks, then it will be a form of self defence." Kaname bursts out in laughter and when Reo looks at him curiously, he explains himself. "Ruka Nogi, soon you will realise that having a lover does not pay, just like how Natsume Hyuuga will realise it. It is better to be alone." He silently walks away with the rest following behind.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I was set down on a white bed like table ... or maybe a table like bed. On the left side was a metal desk with various medical appliances. **Great, now I'm going to go back to Mikan disabled ... if I actually do go back alive. **Ruka enters the room with a sad expression. "So is this what you call being a friend Ruka?" "It was to protect Hotaru." "To protect Imai? How stupid can you get? The best way to protect her is to keep Mikan safe ... even you should know that. If Mikan is in danger then definitely Imai would do everything in her power to help her. Do you know what that means?" "Yup, it means she would absolutely attack this base and they will retaliate hence her still getting hurt." "So what made you think this was such a great plan?" "Natsume ... did you know that I fell in love with your cousin way back before we found them again? Before she left with Mikan, we spent the night together ... and now that we found them again, she acts as if we never met before. Do you know how painful that is? I jumped at the opportunity to get her back. I know it was a stupid thing."

An announcement was made through the speaker. "Umm, the mission to infiltrate Gakuen Alice is now complete. The Natsume Hyuuga imposter has taken his position and will soon be found and taken to Mikan Yukihira's dorm room. Hotaru Imai is still under surveillance for any suspicious activity. Over and out." I look at Ruka, waiting for an explanation and he pleases me by giving me one. "I was totally against the idea. The plan was to pose as you and get information out of Mikan ... as well as to ... get into her pants." "WHAT?! Why would they want to do such a thing?" "You don't know? ... The reason why in the first war, the anti – vamps were so eager to get Yuka – sama was because, the moment they get in, we are granted unimaginable power as a whole tribe. Especially if the mate has already drank her blood in the temple. Also the reason why our main priority was to separate you and Mikan after you two have made the bond in that specific temple.

"I also heard that it would be extremely pleasurable is the girl is still ..." "Stop right there! I have to get out of here." "You can't do that Natsume Hyuuga ... you have a doctor's appointment." "Persona ..."

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I wake up to Natsume shouting angrily. "What the flick (A/N: I don't like swearing) did you think you were doing? Why did you just backstab her like it was you 2nd instinct to do that? She trusted you and you just treated her like a damn fire trucking pile of sh*t (A/N: I'm so sorry ... but I just had to)!" "I'm sorry *sob* I was forced to do this *sob* I'm really sorry." I open my eyes just in time to see Natsume slap Nonoko. He turns to Anna and she flinches when their eyes meet but Hotaru stops Natsume with a pat on the shoulder. "Stop Natsume ... Anna's mine." There is this evil glint in Hotaru's eyes as she pulls out her baka cannon, but she doesn't use it. She instead drops it to the ground and gives a swift punch to Anna's jaw. She then picks up the baka cannon but before she shoots Anna, I run out of the room and head to my own room. I start singing a random song that pops into my head (Impossible by Shontelle)

By the time I finished, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I just needed someone to hug right then and there. "Natsume ... I miss you ... I love you. I love you so much but this Natsume seems so angry. What happened to you Natsume?" "Nothing happened Polka; I was just worried about you. You were out for a whole week." "I thought you stopped calling me Polka." "Well, it's not my fault you ran out the room without even looking at what you were wearing." I look down to my legs and see I'm wearing only my underwear and a tank top on my upper body. Blushing, I try to cover my legs with a nearby blanket. Natsume took it away and threw it across the room.

"Natsume ... what are you doing?" "Sorry Mikan, I can't stop myself." He started pulling my tank top off my body, showing my polka dotted bra. "So you have matching underwear?" I blush different shades of red. He starts to plant kisses all over my body with his hands wandering everywhere. "Na ... tsume ... please ... stop." I kept begging him to stop as soon as I realised what he was doing but he wouldn't stop. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I started to sob. He smirks against my chest as a sudden realisation dawns on me. "You ... are not Natsume ... are you?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, I had to stop here ... I feel so guilty and evil for leaving a cliff hanger on purpose. Anyway ... the important note is read chapter 7 if you haven't and if you think you have, just check it out just in case. Just so you know, the previous chapter's cliff hanger was 100% unintentional. I'm on holiday now so I hope ... keyword: HOPE ... to get more chapters done. Keep on reading and reviewing. I'm so happy this chapter is slightly longer. I hope ... again hope ... to write longer ones in future. I probably will, but no promises.

Love Yuki.


	10. A Break

Hey…sorry this isn't a chapter but I just want to deliver the message that I'll be going on hiatus for a while due to school and stuff. I do hope, though, that I'll come back soon…maybe in December? I'll come back with an extra long chappie so look forward to it.

- Yuki.


End file.
